The Fallen
by EAWickett
Summary: Chara falls. This is a poetry fic about her life. Warning: There will be feels.
1. Chapter 1

I hit the ground soft

On a bed of flowers

Softly fall

Still though my head throbs

And I cry out softly

"Help me"

And I hear a cry in answer

"Hello?"

I call out again

"Help"

"I think it came from over here" says a voice

I see something green move toward me

"Hello. What's your name?" asks the- what is it?

"I'm Asriel"

"Well hello Asriel"

I look around slowly.

Maybe I've fallen into a new world

A better world

A new beginning

I smile and the thing smiles back

I'm not scared now

I'm not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey what's up guys? I just wanted to thank everyone for the support, especially Comprehensible, who left the amazing comment. I am so happy with all the support I've been getting. Also, yes this is a free verse poem. I might be making more poetry fics later but I don't know. Again, thanks so much and please leave a comment.

Chapter 2

I'm not scared

Not now

But later

When I meet the others

"Monsters" they call themselves

But they are kind

They heal my cuts and scrapes

They feed me

And later, they put me to bed

I lie on the soft mattress

An equally soft blanket over me

My head on a soft pillow

And now I'm afraid

I'm afraid though there's nothing to be afraid of

Nothing

At all

But now I'm a child again

And children are scared of the dark

So

I am too

And

So

I

Cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

It's me.

Hey guys what's up? It's me again. I wanted to thank cheesecakeella for the comment and also, to whoever said that this was boring, please tell me how or give me an idea. Otherwise, why comment that? Thanks to the rest of you, for the support and the comments. It really means a lot to me. Also, if you like this fic, you might want to head over to Comprehensible's account. They have really cool fanfics which are Undertale poetry too. Anyways thanks guys and please leave a comment!

Chapter 3

I wear green now too

Green and yellow stripes

Soft and comfortable

The clothes fit my body perfectly

Keep me warm

The monsters who helped me now let me stay with them

Adopt me

I play with the other monster child

Settle into life here

They are kind to me

They take care of me

They are better than humanity ever was

I question now why I ever didn't question

Why are these creatures underground

Why not humanity

Because honestly, they deserve it.

This is a direct shoutout to Comprehensible: I agree. Curiosity is a forgotten virtue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's me! Thanks again for all the support! It means so much to me. I might not be updating quite as much now but I will try. I'm also putting some work on a friend's account called MischielWinchester in case you want to check it out. Anyways please leave a comment!

Chapter 4

I worry all night about it

Who keeps the humans human?

Where's the humanity in humanity?

And honestly

Where's the monstrosity in monsters?

Forever stereotyped

Forever cursed with the wrong name

Forever loved or feared

Revered or hatred

Biases ruining lives

And still I wonder:

Who keeps the humans human?

Where's the humanity in humanity?

And honestly,

Where's the monstrosity in monsters?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's me again. I'm trying so hard to keep updating, I promise, I just don't have a lot of time. Anyways thank you guys for all the support. Anyways please leave a comment! Thanks.

Chapter 5

I fall into life here quickly

Just as I fell into this realm

And soon I am no longer surprised

By strange faces

Strange voices

The strange species

No longer strange

The strange place

No longer strange

But home

Home

Which I have never had

Family

Who I have never had

The orphanage to this

Brokenness to wholeness

Half-empty to full

I

Am

Home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's me again! I'm sorry I put off updating. I just had a huge essay and test for school but now I'm on vacation so it's all good. By the way happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the support and please leave a comment!

This chapter shows the **evil** coming out in Chara.

Chapter 6

I live here quietly

Calmly

Laughter echoes occasionally

And sometimes I wonder

If this is what happiness feels like

I don't think I've ever felt it

Before

And sometimes I get mad

 _ **And then everyone runs**_

Remembering the bullying

The torment

How they pushed me to the breaking point

So finally I climbed the mountain

To end my own life

And

It

Didn't

Work.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys it's me! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been really busy lately because I'm starting a YouTube channel called FandomFlakes and I've been recording videos. I don't have any videos up yet but I will soon.

This chapter is probably going to be sad.

Chapter 7

I don't cry anymore

I'm better than that

 _ **I don't have feelings now**_

 _ **None but rage**_

 _ **And loneliness**_

That's all

Mom and Dad, as I've come to call the monsters who adopted me

Try to control me, to teach me to be kinder

But no, I don't want to be

And so I cry out

 _ **Leave me alone!**_

 _ **And I run.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been so busy with schoolwork and this just slipped away. But I'm back now and I have two weeks off for break, so I will keep up for a bit. (Hopefully.)

Please leave a comment! Thanks and merry Christmas!

Chapter 8

 **I'm gone**

 **They've forgotten the old me**

 **The one that laughed and smiled**

 **And of course I still do**

 **But not in happiness**

 **In revenge**

 **For my old life**

 _I still remember the nightmares_

 _And only one person woke me_

 _Saved me_

 _The rest just let me scream_

 _I remember him holding me close_

 _My ear to his chest_

 _I could hear his heartbeat as mine slowed_

I miss him.

There is still human in me

And I don't know whether to crush it

Or leave it

Because so much of me is broken already

That perhaps it would be easier to fix

If I had already fallen apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys… Sorry I'm not feeling terribly happy right now so this chapter might not- won't- be happy. Anyways please leave a comment. Your support means a lot to me guys.**

 **Also this is from Emrys' point of view- the boy who calmed her down after her nightmares in the orphanage. I mentioned him in the last chapter.**

 **And yes, I know this isn't poetry. There is a poem at the end.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Her scream pierced the room. It echoed off the cold floor and bounced off the clammy walls. I slipped out of bed and went to her, taking her in my arms and whispering softly to her. "Shhh, Chara, it's okay, shhh, it's okay, it was a nightmare."_

 _She looks up at me, her eyes wide with horror and filled with tears. "Emrys?"_

" _Yeah, it's me," I say softly, stroking her hair._

 _She sighs and nestled closer to my chest._

" _Do you want to talk about it?" I ask quietly._

 _Someone shushes us from across the room. "If you wanted quiet why didn't you get her to stop screaming?" I shoot at them. That shuts them up._

" _Not in here," Chara says._

 _We stand and walk out the door. We don't speak again until we are in the garden, a wilting area of dead grass and dry flowers, but the feeling of Chara's hand in mine is enough. We sit on a bench, and she leans her head against my shoulder. She never shows this kind of weakness with anyone other than me._

" _It was the same as always," Chara says. "The flower, talking to me, the bloody knife in my hand, the monsters- "Her voice breaks and a tear runs down her cheeks._

 _I squeeze her hand, and she nuzzled in my shoulder._

 _We stay there for a while, watching the moon slowly set and the stars move across the sky._

I'm still there in my head, wishing I could have done something, wishing I could have known what she was going to do. Wishing…

 _Why did she leave me_

 _Why did she go_

 _I'm alone_

 _I don't understand_

 _Was I not enough_

 _Did I not help_

 _Why couldn't I save her_

 _And when I ran up that mountain after her_

 _And called her name out_

 _And told her I loved her_

 _And asked her not to do it_

 _Why did she still jump_

 _She didn't even turn around_

 _She didn't even respond._

 _She jumped_

 _She left_

 _I cried out_

 _I spilled my heart to an empty mountain_

 _I almost jumped too._

 _I feel that maybe I should have._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's me again… Finally. Yeah, I know, I took forever to update, but here's a long chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

I soon realize monsters are quite like humans

The same sort of judgement

Colors, races

Everything

We aren't so different after all

And I want to scream

The bullies and the

The

And

How to

Describe

The pain I'm feeling right now

The terror

So afraid because I don't know why

Why I'm judged

Hated

Made fun of

Laughed at

Threatened

Why I just can't seem to trust the right people

Why I keep losing friends

Why I'm misunderstood

Why my world is tilting around me

Empathy is useless

If you don't know the words

Talking loud and

Trying to hide it

The

Fear

Pain

Why no one understands

Why I'm surrounded by friends and I feel so alone

Like I'm in the deep end of a pool

And I'm surrounded by people

But I'm sinking

And when I scream no one

Hears

Or they do

And now I'm just pathetic

A burden

And I don't understand

Why

Born this way

Will I be forgotten

But oh no don't worry about me

I'm fine

Just fine

Eveything's fine

Crying and showing weakness

When I need to be strong

In bed I am frightened

What will tomorrow bring

Endless cycles

The school, the homework, the stress

The friends

Pretending I'm fine

But feeling so hopelessly alone

Even though I'm not

And I just don't understand

Why they hate me

Is it because I'm different

I swore they would never break me

And then they did

And I just can't

Lose more friends

Because I'm so tired

Of misplaced trust

And please, I want sleep

Peace, my heart

Peace

Please

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's me** again **.**

 **Wassup!?**

 **School's been pretty bad lately,** _ **as you can probably tell from the last chapter**_ **, (sorry about that.) That's why I haven't been updating so much.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Come on_

I say

 _It's fun_

And you say

 _Okay_

 _Let's do it_

You don't realize

Cups of butter

Are different than buttercups

 **But I do**

And then

'Dad'

Gets sick

 _It's fine_

And I laugh

 **This is harder than I thought**

But he gets better

And everything's okay

And I'm confused

Because I thought killing was control

But I had no control

Over whether 'Dad' died

Or didn't

And I wonder

 _ **Who is in control?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys it's me again! I'm so sorry about the late update. I'm really going to update more now.**

 _ **Song Recommendations**_

 **Save Me by BTS**

 **Spring Day by BTS**

 **Spring Day Japanese Version by BTS**

 **Blood Sweat and Tears Japanese Version by BTS**

 **Chapter 12**

I remember him

A whisper in the dark

A soothing voice, holding me close as I cry

And I wonder

Is he the last human left with humanity

He has feeling

And he is kind

But I shift those thoughts to was

Old me is gone

My name is gone

My name is spoken in different tones

 _Chara_

Whispered on a cold wintry night

Under the frosted sky and snowy moon

Will never be the same as

 **Chara**

A charred crisp of a name

A broken shell of a human

I miss the old me, sometimes

But then I don't

I've nearly convinced myself that

My old life was nothing but a dream

I play down the good parts

Until my memories are **s**

But it went wrong

And now I can't forget

Can't ever forget

His eyes are full of sorrow in my dreams

Maybe he tried to forget me, even as I did the same

My thoughts are dreary and broken down

So I come up with a plan

To lend them a hand

The barrier will be broken

And I will have helped

Finally

I will have done some good.


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY I'M NOT DEAD I HURT MY HEAD AND COULDN'T WRITE A WHOLE LOT BUT I AM BACK. UPDATES ARE COMING, I AM PROMISING YOU. I'M UPDATING SOME TONIGHT AND IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it's me again! I'm really sorry about the super late update, but it's here and hopefully it's good.**

 **Here you go!**

 **Chapter 14**

I lay there, my stomach

TWiStInG itself around itself

And in this bleary half delirium

My lips form the words

 _I love you_

Just like I could never tell him

But

 _Emrys_

 _Whispered quiet-soft into his shoulder in the dead of the night_

Has no place here

Even though I miss him

I push him away

Just like everything else

But then again

I'm dying

So I humor myself

I call Asriel to my side

And ask for one last request

"I want to see them

"Those flowers

Little yellow flowers that he used to braid into my hair when we sat in the garden under the moonlight

He always smelled like them

A soft, satin scent

 _Emrys_

 _Who was everything to me_

 _When I had nothing_

"Please," I ask

But I can't see them

They don't grow here

And so as I lay here dying

I feel empty

This is it

I know it is

And even prisoners have a last wish granted

I thought I was free here

I guess I'm not really free anywhere.

 _Chara lay in the bed, shuddering and gasping, fighting the pain. Her family, Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, all stood around her. She knew this was the end. Going still, she took a last breath and died with the satin scent of love on her lips. Somewhere, a little yellow flower bloomed._

…

(psst- this isn't the end. You can count on a few more chapters.)


	15. Chapter 15

**I have too much to update everything with full chapters rn, but here's a few sentences. I'll finish this soon. My apologies for late updates. School is really overwhelming at the moment.**

He had to get those flowers. Pacing wildly around the room, Asriel threw his mind into chaos searching for a way to get them. He _had_ to.

"Asriel, honey, come here." His mom had tears in her eyes. "It's time, sweetheart." She gazed sadly down at Chara.

Who took a deep breath.

And died.

And Asriel's world spiraled

Down

Down

Down

So far out of control.


End file.
